


Trauma

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s11e06 Our Little World, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa





	Trauma

凌晨五点半开始Sam就睡不着了，他半睁着眼睛摸到手机，把闹钟关掉，然后他抓了一把凌乱不堪的头发，从床上爬起来，找他的鞋。  
在冰冷的地上踩了一会儿，他终于穿进他的鞋站起来。他打了个呵欠，走到卫生间里，一边拨电话，一边给自己接了杯刷牙的水。  
“Oh, Bill, what the hell! Both of you, stop it!"  
一个女人的惊呼伴随着打斗的声音从他的电话里响了起来。  
谢天谢地，Castiel还在看电视。这次听起来像是换了个低俗的连续剧。  
“早安，Cass。”  
“早安，Sam。”天使的声音听起来有点颓废。  
“你又看了一个晚上？”  
“是的。”  
“感觉好点了吗？”Sam问道，鉴于牙刷在他的嘴里运动，他的发音含混不清。  
“嗯。你们怎么样？”  
Castiel问候了。Sam不在家的这些天每一个早晨通电话，他们都会互相问候。  
“还不错。Dean还在睡，你知道的。”Sam把牙刷拿出来，说了句“等一下”。然后他漱了口又擦了擦脸，才继续说道，“我们一切都好。不过对于我们搜查的东西，情况就没那么好了。”  
“我以为你们抓到了暗灵的线索。”  
“是的，我们的确是。”洗漱完毕，Sam走到旅店的小桌子边上，打开他的电脑，“但是我们好久没有线索了，Amara也许还在附近，可是没有新的吸魂案例，我们什么都不能确定。”  
他点击进了当地新闻的网页，在一堆的政策宣传、设施建设以及药物广告中寻找靠谱的信息。  
“哦…”天使无精打采地回了一句，似乎对这段对话不感兴趣。  
“是的，现在大概就是这样…”Sam无奈地说道，“我们又进了死胡同。”  
他还想再说些别的，一个女人的尖叫声让他不得不把手机拿远了一些。  
“Cass，你应该把声音关小一点的。”他轻声抱怨，等到那边没了杂音之后他叹了一口气，支支吾吾地说，“你做好准备。我们可能需要你的帮忙。”  
“我已经在尽力寻找Metatron了。”  
“我知道。”  
Sam说完这句，就不知道下一句该说什么了。他和Castiel的对话总是这样，断断续续的，似乎他们很难找到谈话的默契。  
“你们真的很需要我帮忙吗？”沉默了一会儿，天使问道。  
Sam想象着问出这句话的Castiel，电话那边咳了两声，他的表情一定又是那么惹人心疼。  
"呃…"他突然有些不忍心，但天知道他和Dean对Amara的行踪毫无头绪的这会儿，那个姑娘又吞了几个人的灵魂，或者有更大的动作。  
[昨天晚上，一起虐待动物事件引起了动物保护组织的关注。Fall River附近的一名女子虐杀了她养的猫…]  
就在Sam犹豫着要怎么跟Castiel传达他们内心的焦虑，一则新闻转移了他的注意力。  
那猫的主人可能没了灵魂。  
Sam飞快地在心里评估这案子的价值。  
"我刚刚看到一个案子，我们可以先去瞧瞧。"他起身披上外套，简短地给Castiel回了一句，"回见，Cass。"  
接着他挂了电话，叫上Dean，很快出门去了。

天使电台安静得像太平洋底的沉船。  
Castiel无所事事。他在床上躺得有些发软，于是他坐到床边的椅子里，好换一个姿势。Sam在的时候他倒是很少让出床上那块属于他的领地，Castiel自己也觉得奇怪。  
那个啰啰嗦嗦的剧实在没什么看头，而且非常假，要知道吸血鬼根本没兴趣跟人类搞在一起。他换了台，开始看回放的家庭类节目。  
大约两个小时之后他接到了Dean的电话。  
多么令人惊喜，Dean叫他出门呼吸新鲜空气，还说他得开始帮忙了。  
老实说，他很少按某个人类的话乖乖照做，除了命运和他栓在一起的Winchesters。  
他走到大厅，整理好他的风衣，"哐当哐当"地踩着台阶去了地面层。  
机车刺耳的声音在一墙之隔的外面呼啸而过，Castiel的脑袋里突然响起了Dean的喊叫声。  
"Cass，Cass，不要这样做。这不是你，是咒语控制了你…”  
他看着那道通向外界的门，朝门把伸出手，更多的片段在他的脑子里相继炸开了。  
Rowena的咒语驱使着他残忍地殴打Dean的那种感觉，Hannah死在他面前的那种感觉，他暴力砍杀Crowley的那种感觉，还有还有，更早之前，他就在这地堡里被血印下咒的Dean狠狠地摔打。  
创伤，在他和Sam开始为了Dean的血印来回奔走的时候就没有停止过重创他。  
他张大了嘴，一种无法言表的痛楚侵袭了他的全身。  
他最终还是没有出门。扶着栏杆停留了一会儿，他跑回了Sam的房间，脱掉风衣，爬上床，把脑袋埋在枕头下面。  
"呜…"  
他痛苦地呻吟，等着那些可怕的回忆放过他。  
Sam留在床上的味道随着他的喘气涌进了他的鼻腔。呆在这房间许多个日夜，那味道不知从何时开始会在他的潜意识里给他安慰。他渐渐平静下来，钻出被窝，摸起遥控器又打开电视。  
OWW2新闻正在播送，几则有趣又可爱的新闻让Castiel暂时忘掉了他的痛苦。他在松软的床上伸直腿，摆了个舒服的姿势，享受着他短暂的能够无所忧虑的时间。  
他的脸上泛起了傻兮兮的微笑，直到他注意到电视里的Metatron。

夜深了，Castiel照例进了Sam的房间。没有成功地解决掉暗灵，三个人的心情都不是很好。早些时候在厅里，Castiel和Dean主导着讨论的内容，而Sam却没说什么。  
Castiel爬上床，窝在Sam给他留的那半张床上。他没开电视，只看着背对着他的Sam发愁。  
Sam在装睡。他知道Sam有时候闭着眼睛躺在床上不是在睡觉，还有就是，一般这种时候他不想和Castiel说话。  
这沉默的气氛却不难熬，大多数他们在一起的时候都是这样充斥着大段大段的安静。  
只是现在，Castiel很想说话。  
他想向Sam倾诉Metatron对他的判断，他想聊聊那些可怕的经历，Rowena的咒语，暴力，创伤。如果说有谁，有什么地方最适合他倾吐这些，那就是Sam，就一定是在这里，在Sam的身边。  
但他又不想让Sam为他担心。  
Castiel就这样抿着唇，好几次都欲言又止。  
最后他什么也没说，Sam睡着之后，他静悄悄地离开了。  
只是Castiel不知道，那个晚上Sam的心里藏着一个比他的要糟糕得多的秘密。  
他在不亚于Castiel的痛苦里挣扎。  
也不愿他知道。

（END）


End file.
